Bringing Out The Dead
Bringing Out The Dead (en español: Traídos de la muerte) es el décimo tercer episodio de la tercera temporada de y el quincuagésimo séptimo en general de la serie. Se estreno el 2 de febrero de 2012. Resumen UNA CENA DE FAMILIA - La Sheriff Forbes le envía noticias inquietantes a Alaric y Elena sobre un arma usada en un reciente asesinato. En la escalada de búsqueda de los hermanos Salvatore para matar a Klaus, Stefan se vuelve hacia Bonnie y Abby, mientras Damon se acerca a un viejo conocido para que le ayude a establecer un plan elaborado. Con la intención de un plan propio, Klaus organiza una extraña cena, donde revela otra historia del pasado violento de su familia hasta que un invitado inesperado termina la fiesta. Mientras tanto, Caroline tiene el corazón roto cuando no puede evitar que una tragedia se despliegue. Trama thumb Después de que Elijah haya matado al híbrido, Klaus se sorprendió, le hace entender que él no era el que lo desnudó. Después de que Klaus indica que él mantuvo su promesa y lo reunió con su familia, Elijah ataca a Klaus por la ira. Klaus le dice que Mikael está muerto, y eso lo tranquiliza. Pero él es curioso sobre por qué Finn todavía está en un ataúd después de 900 años, y Kol después de más de un siglo. Klaus dice que necesita su ayuda para destruir a Stefan, y una vez que tengan el ataúd de vuelta de él, él hará su familia entera otra vez. thumb|left A la mañana siguiente, la sheriff Forbes visita a Elena y Alaric, y les informa que las huellas digitales de Elena están en el arma que fue usada para matar a Brian Walters, el médico forense, también miembro del consejo. Mientras tanto, Damon se encuentra con Elijah, quien encontró la nota que él dejó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando él lo desnudó. Damon le pregunta si sabe quién o qué podría estar en el ataúd sellado con un hechizo, mientras Stefan lleva a Abby ya Bonnie a la cueva secreta de Lockwood donde guardan el ataúd, para que puedan abrirlo. thumb De vuelta en el hospital, Meredith se queja a Caroline de que su padre debería estar más agradecido por salvarle la vida. Caroline dice que siempre odiaba a los vampiros, así que odia la idea de que la sangre de vampiro lo había salvado. Meredith le dice que firmó sus documentos de alta la noche anterior para callarlo, pero Caroline dice que no la llamó. Así que ella lo llama, pero se sorprende al oír su teléfono sonando en algún lugar del hospital. Ella sigue el zumbido, sólo para encontrar a su padre apuñalado y asesinado violentamente por el asesino en serie. Está devastada, pero un poco aliviada cuando recuerda que tenía sangre de vampiro en su sistema para que volviera a la vida. thumb|left De vuelta en la cueva Lockwood, Bonnie trata de encontrar el hechizo correcto al buscar el grimoire. Abby le pregunta qué significan todas estas tallas, y Bonnie le cuenta la génesis del vampirismo. Más tarde descubren que para desentrañar el ataúd, se necesitan 2 generaciones, como padre e hijo. Si Abby puede desbloquear sus poderes, pueden abrir el ataúd. Para comprarles suficiente tiempo, Stefan y Damon están preparados para visitar a Elijah y Klaus para negociar una falsa tregua. Cuando llegan, después de alguna conversación, Elías y Klaus les hablan de Tatia, quien es el creador de la línea Petrova, también conocida como la Petrova Original. Stefan se siente cómodo al saber que tanto Elijah como Klaus amaban a la misma chica. Mientras tanto, Bill se despierta en el hospital, pero para sorpresa de Caroline y Elena, él dice que no va a beber sangre humana y convertirse en un vampiro. Le llevan a casa, y Elena llama a Elizabeth y le dice lo que pasó. thumb Cuando ella y Bill están dentro, Elena trata de consolar a su amiga. Más tarde, Matt viene y se abrazan. Elena y Matt se van y Matt camina hacia su casa. Caroline intenta convencer a su padre de que puede manejar ser un vampiro, y dice que ella no puede perderlo, y le ruega que no la deje. Pero él la consuela y finalmente muere. Cuando Elena llega a casa, ve sangre en el piso de la cocina y luego se da cuenta de que hay sangre por todas partes. Ella sigue la sangre, y se sorprende al descubrir que Alaric también ha sido apuñalado por el asesino en serie. Afortunadamente, Alaric aún no ha muerto, y le dice a Elena que tiene que matarlo, confiando en que Elena es un doppelgänger, que significa especie sobrenatural, que su anillo lo revivirá y lo curará. Ella a regañadientes lo acepta y lo mata. Afortunadamente, unas horas más tarde se despierta, curado. De vuelta en la cueva Lockwood, Bonnie se da cuenta de que los poderes de su madre están bloqueados por temor. Ella trata de hacer que abrace sus poderes, ya que ella es la única persona que puede ayudarla, y dan un último intento. Tienen éxito, y el ataúd se abre. Después de que Damon recibe las noticias de Bonnie por mensaje, le ofrece a Klaus su ataúd de vuelta y, a cambio, le pide a él ya su familia que deje Mystic Falls para siempre. Pero Klaus no tiene intención de dejar atrás a Elena. Él sugiere que no tomará tiempo hasta que uno de los hermanos la convierta en un vampiro, pero Klaus necesita que su línea de sangre continúe con el fin de tener doppelgängers cada pocos siglos, por lo que les ofrece su feliz vida humana con Matt. Stefan está molesto por la idea y dice que no hay acuerdo, lo que hace que Klaus se enfade. thumb|left Él amenaza a Stefan, lo que hace que Damon se rinda y acepte traer el ataúd. Pero para sorpresa de todos, él y Elijah desnudaron los originales restantes. Después de que Finn, Kol y Rebekah lleguen, Elijah le dice a Stefan ya Damon que son libres de irse. Damon y Stefan visitan a Bonnie y Abby sólo para encontrarlos en el suelo, desmayados. Todavía están vivos, pero Damon no está contento con ver lo que dentro del ataúd se ha ido y no será bueno para ellos. En la casa de Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn y Kol le dicen a Klaus que lo están dejando para siempre. Su acalorada discusión termina cuando Esther, su madre entra en la sorpresa de todos. Klaus tiene miedo de que ella esté aquí para matarlo, pero ella le dice que está aquí para perdonarlo, y es hora de que vuelvan a ser una familia. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (solo créditos) *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (solo créditos) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre como Liz Forbes *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto como Meredith Fell *Jack Coleman como Bill Forbes *Alice Evans como Esther Mikaelson *Persia White como Abby Bennett Wilson Invitados *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol Mikaelson Co-Estrellas *Caspar Zafer como Finn Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonista: Niklaus Mikaelson *Katherine, Jeremy y Tyler no aparecen en este episodio. **Los últimos de The Originals (Kol y Finn) hacen sus primeras apariciones en este episodio. *Klaus organiza una cena en este episodio como Damon hizo en The Dinner Party. Del mismo modo, ambos episodios presentaron un original. *Meredith se encuentra con Caroline en este episodio. *Abby conoce a Stefan en este episodio. *Bill Forbes decidió no completar su transición en un vampiro. Esta es la primera vez que un vampiro muere por no completar su transición. *Tanto Elijah como Klaus le cuentan a Stefan y Damon la historia de Tatia, a quien creían que era la primera Petrova Doppelgänger, ya quien ambos amaban antes de convertirse en vampiros. También explicaron que ya que ella no podía elegir entre los dos, su madre la mató para poner fin a los hermanos de la lucha y para usar su sangre en el hechizo que los convirtió en los vampiros originales, así como el hechizo que Klaus vinculado Maldición híbrida **Sin embargo, en Red Door, se reveló que en realidad era Elijah, no Esther, quien mató a Tatia, y que ella había elegido a Elijah antes de que hubiera perdido el control de su sangre vampírica recién nacida y se alimentara de ella hasta que muriera. **También fue revelado más adelante en Original Sin que mientras que Tatia era el primer doppelgänger, ella no creó la línea del doppelgänger de Petrova con su sangre que era utilizada para atar la maldición híbrida - era realmente Amara, amante de Silas y la doncella de Qetsiyah, que era el progenitor de la línea sanguínea de Petrova. *En este episodio, el nombre de la primera Petrova doppelgänger se revela: Tatia. **Su nombre fue pensado originalmente para ser Charlotte.'Vampire Diaries' scoop: Katherine's diabolical master plan, her history with Klaus, and Damon's chest all revealed tonight *Finalmente fue vista en Red Door, el episodio cinco de la segunda temporada de . *Es el primer episodio en el que aparecen la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Mikaelson: Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Rebekah y Esther. Sólo Freya, Henrik y Mikael no aparecen, ya que los dos últimos han fallecido y el primero está en su siglo de sueño requerido por el hechizo que le da inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad. *Este episodio marcó las primeras apariciones de los vampiros originales Kol y Finn. *Este episodio marcó la primera aparición moderna de Esther. *Klaus le dijo a Elijah que asesinó a su madre mil años antes del episodio. Sin embargo, se demostró en The Axeman's Letter que Elijah había sabido desde 1002 C.E, pero este conocimiento fue bloqueado detrás de su puerta roja. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Klaus' Family Mansion **Gilbert House **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar ***Cave and underground tunnels **Mystic Falls Hospital **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House Muertes *Bill Forbes - apuñalado, asesinado por Alaric Saltzman (como humano). *Bill Forbes - falta de transición; asesinado por él mismo (como un vampiro en transición). *Alaric Saltzman - apuñalado, asesinado por Elena Gilbert (resucitado por el anillo Gilbert). *Servidora rubia - drenada de sangre; asesinada por Niklaus Mikaelson. Continuidad *Elijah ataca a Klaus por lo que le hizo en As I Lay Dying. *Klaus menciona a Elijah que él mató a su padre, Mikael, que sucedió en Homecoming. *Bill Forbes, Meredith Fell y Abby Bennett Wilson fueron vistos por última vez en The Ties That Bind. *Elizabeth y Matt fueron vistos por última vez en Our Town *Se menciona el asesinato de Brian Walters. Fue revelado por primera vez en Our Town. *Damon mencionó su beso con Elena a Stefan, que tuvo lugar en The New Deal. *Esther fue vista por última vez en Ordinary People en las escenas de flashback. *Damon desengañó a Elijah, que tuvo lugar en el episodio anterior. *Rebekah fue vista por última vez brevemente en The New Deal. Ella fue neutralizada por Klaus. Errores *Al revelar su historia con Tatia, Klaus afirma que ella fue la progenitora de la línea doppelgänger. Sin embargo, la quinta temporada revela que Tatia era una doppelgänger de Amara. **Por supuesto, es muy probable que Klaus no lo supiera, ya que probablemente nunca hizo ningún esfuerzo para descubrir si había más doppelgänger antes de Tatia, considerando que tenía más interés en los actuales que podrían ayudarle a romper su maldición, y Sire más híbridos. **Cualquier doppelgänger antes de Tatia habría estado alrededor antes de que los niños de Mikaelson nacieran y es muy improbable que había alguien todavía vivo con conocimiento de la Petrova original durante su tiempo, pues ella existió 1000 años antes de que los originales hicieron. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 2,74 millones de espectadores en los Estados Unidos. Citas :Elijah: (a Klaus) "¿Pareces sorprendido de verme? ¿No fuiste tú quien quitó la daga de mi pecho?" ---- :Klaus: (a Elijah) "¡Ayúdame a destruir a Stefan, y te prometo que nuestra familia será la misma otra vez!" ---- :Damon: "Elijah, mi Original favorito, de los muertos." :Elijah: "Dejas algo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta." :Damon: "Sí, Querido Elijah, vamos a reunirnos por la destrucción de tu hermano. XOXO..." :Elijah: "...Damon." :Damon: "No vamos a tener un problema, ¿verdad?" :Elijah: "Bueno, estoy aquí, así que hablemos." ---- :Klaus: (a Damon) "Tráeme mi ataúd antes de quemarlo vivo." ---- :Stefan: "La amo, Damon." :Damon: "Yo también. ---- :Klaus: "Soy el híbrido, ¡no puedo ser asesinado!" ---- :Elena: "Soy un doppelgänger...Eso me hace sobrenatural." ---- :Finn: (a Klaus) "Te vas a quedar atrás." :Rebekah: (a Klaus) "Te estamos dejando, Nik. Justo después de matar a esa moza doppelgänger, entonces estarás solo ... siempre y para siempre". ---- :Esther: (a Klaus) "Mírame, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?" :Klaus: "Estás aquí para matarme." :Esther: "Niklaus, tú eres mi hijo, y estoy aquí para perdonarte, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia". Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= VD03-MK-0017-1-.jpg BOTD.jpg BOTD (2).jpg BOTD (3).jpg BOTD (4).jpg BOTD (5).jpg BOTD (6).jpg BOTD (7).jpg BOTD (8)1.jpg BOTD (9).jpg BOTD (10).jpg BOTD (11).jpg BOTD (12).jpg BOTD (13).jpg BOTD (14).jpg botd39.png botd40.png botd41.png botd42.png botd43.png botd44.png botd45.png botd46.png botd47.png botd48.png botd49.png botd50.png |-|Capturas= botd62.png botd63.png botd64.png botd65.png botd66.png botd67.png botd68.png 70.jpg Kol neutralized.jpg|Kol neutralizado. weapon.jpg|weapon Stefan talks to Elena.jpg Bill killed.jpg|Bill muerto Damon's mobile phone.jpg Elena kills Alaric.jpg|Elena mata a Alaric Elena calls Damon.jpg|Elena llama a Damon Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg|Finn, Kol, Elijah y Klaus Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg|Rebekah y Kol Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg|Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol v/s Klaus, Rebekah sees her mother.jpg original family reunion.jpg Klaus is crying.jpg Esther .jpg|Esther |-|Detrás de Escenas= The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Onset-Picture-2-Dec-3.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Onset-Picture-2-Dec-2.jpg 127104--51039563-m750x740-u876fa.jpg 127104--51097454-m750x740-ud6d36.jpg 127104--51111918-m750x740-u0ad4b.jpg 127104--51112051-m750x740-uc38f0.jpg 127104--51159530-m750x740-u9d02a.jpg 127104--51162318-m750x740-u72115.jpg 127104--51162319-m750x740-ub053c.jpg 127104--51181317-m750x740-u2b52f.jpg 13~4.jpg 131.jpg 132.jpg 133.jpg matt1~0.jpg nin~8.jpg witchy.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries